Along with the development of communication technologies, how to shorten the delay in delivering packets to satisfy network transmission requirements is an essential task. Taking 5G mobile communication networks for example, the delay from a node to a node in the network needs to be smaller than 5 ms to 30 ms.
A node in the network is, for example, a network switch, which delivers a packet to a next node according to a message of a received packet and a packet delivering rule stored in a ternary content-addressable memory (TCAM). However, if the TCAM does not contain a packet delivering rule applicable to the received packet, the received packet is sent to a software layer of the network switch for further processing. This increases the network delay, and is also unfavorable for certain applications, e.g., 5G mobile communication networks, which demand special requirements on network delay.
Therefore, there is a need for a packet delivering technology that effectively reduces network delay.